


Bad

by Uju



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uju/pseuds/Uju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has to constantly put up with his step brother, Ramsay. Until one day, things a take bit of a twist. </p><p>*Inspired by S6E9 where basically this: https://gfycat.com/PerfumedDeterminedLamprey happened ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He didn't know when it started, but he knew seeing his precious dog, Ghost, beautiful white fur soiled and ruined was his last straw, and so here he was, pushing his step brother on to the floor in rage until the offender was pinned beneath his strong thighs, and his fists marrying his irritating, smug face. Hit after hit, he wanted to make sure his message would be felt. 

Even so, he had attended a track meet earlier in the day, so his body was sore and tired, and his work faltered as he panted and slowed his ministrations upon Ramsay. 

"Stopping already? Come one, you should continue!" Ramsay jested, flashing a shit-eating grin as Jon looked at him incredulously, still catching his breath. 

That moment was when he felt it, right before his retort could leave his tongue, the hot, hard heat nestled right in between his legs from underneath. 

He couldn't have climbed off any faster. 

No doubt his step brother was fucked up. But Jon had little time to think about that now as he had a history project to finish, so the activities of the day were soon to be forgotten. 

Almost. 

Just as Jon was comfortably settled at his desk with his history book open, the door of his room opened to have Ramsay intrude. 

"I think we have some business which needs to be finished, step brother." Ramsay started. "You did not give me a reply."

Jon just wanted to be left alone. 

"Oh Jon, are you not going to finish what you've started?" He continued. 

About to just give Ramsay a hard fuck off, Jon finally turned his head up to address the offending figure, only to see his eyes met intensely with a cold blue pair as its owner had a hand grasping the large bulge still filling his pants. 

"You have to take responsibility, step brother." He said, stepping forward until he stood beside Jon, now steadily palming his tent. 

Even so, Jon just stared, staying silent as he had no more anger or rage left for the day. He expected for Ramsay to be satisfied with his harassment soon, and leave him to finish his school work. 

On the contrary though, before Jon could move, Ramsay unzipped his pants and pulled out his engorged cock, giving Jon a harsh slap right on his face with the hot organ. 

"Answer me." Ramsay glared, unfazed as he bared his member in front of his brother's face. 

How quickly the tables always turn to Ramsay's side. 

Still, Jon just continued to stare, this time in shock, as his brother continued to play with his large cock, moving his hand up and down and thumbing the reddened tip right before his eyes. 

This time, Ramsay also stayed silent staring down Jon back as he was occupied with his work at hand, and quickened his pace while Jon was frozen in place. 

"You like this, don't you? You faggot whore." Ramsay groaned as he watched Jon watch him and before long, he released long white spurts all over Jon's face, making sure to coat the sticky substance from his brother's silky curls to soft mouth. Pumping, and squeezing every last drop. 

Jon flinched and closed his eyes, feeling Ramsey's thick cum cover his eyelashes. Once he opened them again, the offender was gone, leaving Jon with a mess to clean up.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed and Jon found himself in a vacant house, his parents on a day trip with his sisters, and Ramsay out doing who knows what. All of his school assignments had long since been completed, and so he flopped down on his bed, trying to decide between something to do or just to take a long nap.

As he shuffled in his comfortable sheets though, his thoughts wandered to Ramsay, and how he did something so very different than his usual escapades.

Was it just part of the weirdness which came with Ramsay, or was it some sort of a new, fucked up scheme?

Through Jon's confusion, images of what happened flashed back into his mind, from the sight of his step brother's engorged organ bared directly in his face, to the sight of himself covered in the sticky substance reflected from the bathroom mirror.

He could again also feel the hardness under him that marked the start of Ramsay's change of actions.

And even if just a little, it made his nether twitch in heat also.

Everything was so confusing and fucked up.

Just forget it, Jon thought silently as he whined and tossed back and forth on his bed. But as he tried to physically rid himself of it all, one of his pillows rubbed against him in just the way that made him quiver and his cheeks come into a full flush.

"Well, well. What do we have here." Even though Jon had been greatly distracted, it would have made no difference otherwise as Ramsay always had a habit of moving in utter silence.

"You're back." Jon stated, quickly shuffling to look at Ramsay as he walked in. "Do you need something, brother?"

"Do I? Or is it you that is the needy one?" Ramsay replied, smirking and raising an eyebrow, letting his analytical eyes rake Jon from head to toe.

Jon felt very aware again of the heat in his cheeks and the problem he had barely started trying to relieve.

"Please just leave me alone." Jon tried, turning away and hoping ignoring Ramsay would have the latter decide against his harassment of the day.

"No, no." Ramsay tsked. "Look at me." He commanded instead, grasping and yanking at Jon's chin to have his brown orbs face his icy own.

Jon swallowed heavily, feeling even more heated in his sheets than ever as he tried to look away from Ramsay's gaze.

Ramsay was barely inches away, and Jon could feel his cool breath on his burning skin. Any closer, and they could kiss, Jon thought.

"Strip." Ramsay said, taking Jon out from his trance.

He's just testing me. He just wants to break me. Jon hardened, waiting for for Ramsay to let out his usual cackle and leave him alone.

But in reality, Ramsay will never leave. Jon is his prey now, and Ramsay will not stop until his prey is taken.

I must still be under a sick spell, Jon thought. He felt his resolve break away -- maybe, it wasn't even strong anyway -- as Ramsay continued to stare at him patiently.

Was it because of an underlying threat radiating from Ramsay, or was it a different, underlying feeling within himself that had control of him now?

Shakily, he grasped at the hem of his shirt, slowly slipping it up and over his head, looking at Ramsay expectantly.

Barely after raking his figure up and down again, Ramsay harshly grabbed him and flipped him over. Jon could only just brace himself on his elbows and knees before his face hit the pillow.

"Too slow." Ramsay hissed and before Jon could retort, his pants and underwear were ripped completely down, exposing him completely.

Yet he couldn't move as he felt Ramsay's eyes devour him and his hands roam all over his bare skin.

"You might as well be a girl, wetter than a bitch in heat." Ramsay sneered, grabbing and spreading the swell of Jon's ass before roughly slapping the soft skin and making him keen. Only then did Jon realize how turned on he still was, the tip of his achingly hard cock brushing onto the sheets below.

"Please." Jon whispered, overwhelmed and unsure of what he even wanted or needed.

"You do what I want now, Jon." Ramsay stated. He stepped back a little, admiring submissive form in front of him. Strong, toned thighs and skin so white -- whiter than his own even, and so soft, like freshly fallen snow.

So easy for Ramsay to mark and taint.

Again, Ramsay's fingers were on Jon's face, inching around the corners of his mouth.

"Open." He commanded, unceremoniously shoving them in, letting saliva drip all around the digits and down Jon's chin.

The feeling was weird and awkward in Jon's mouth, and at this moment, he had only the faintest inkling of where this was going.

"Why." Jon tried to ask as Ramsay's fingers as they continued to prod around his mouth, only to let out small moan instead. His cheeks getting redder, if even possible, at the sound.

"It looks like someone is impatient! Well that is good, because I am so impatient also." Ramsay said, pushing his fingers in one last time before leaning back again and circling them around Jon's most intimate entrance of all.

"No, Ramsay! What do you think you're doing? Stop!" Jon breathed, finally realizing exactly what Ramsay planned to do.

"Shh!" Ramsay commanded, roughly slapping Jon right on the face this time. "You do what I want."

Before Jon could recover from the shock, Ramsay pushed two previously playing digits in mercilessly, pumping immediately in and out from tip to hilt.

"No, no, stop, please!" Jon whined, biting into the pillow bellow. But as he squirmed, trying to escape his unprecedented situation, he couldn't deny that as Ramsay continued to slide his fingers in and out, he could feel something, something that made him want to stay through the pain.

"You like this, having another man fuck you raw." Ramsay whispered close, before suddenly curling his fingers and giving Jon what he barely knew he was always waiting for.

"Fuuuck." Jon cried, squeezing his lids shut as white ecstasy consumed his whole being and ran tremors all the way down to his fingertips and toes.

Without wasting a single moment, Ramsay continued his assault, relentlessly ramming his strong, long digits into the same spot again and again, stoking his own manhood as Jon continued to moan deeply under him and hold onto the bedsheets for dear life.

Before long, Jon let out a raw whine as he reached his breaking point and stained the sheets below with white, gasping to regain his breath as Ramsay finally pulled out.

"Look at you, cumming for me without even being touched" Ramsay said, letting his fingers run down Jon's now soft cock.

Then, like what he did in their last escapade, Ramsay flipped Jon over -- maybe a little more gently now -- and stroked his own still engorged member until he found his release in spurts all over Jon's pretty face.


End file.
